


Fate's funny that way....

by The_Smiley_Bandit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Staraccusemas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Ronan are suddenly thrown into a situation that neither of them are prepared for.  A situation that will have repercussions no one could have foreseen and will shape the lives and fates of those around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's funny that way....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessamyGriffith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/gifts).



***

The dust was still settling as Yondu and the other Ravagers boarded their ships, leaving Peter and the other Guardians standing in the destruction caused by the Kree Warship. Peter watched them go with a small laugh. It always surprised the human just how trusting Yondu could be. Despite the fact the Ravager captain spent most of his time bitching about the basic two faced nature of people and how they’d like no better than to screw you over the first chance they got. Grimacing Peter ran his hand through his hair dislodging an alarming amount of dust, in the process. Coughing he wiped his eyes and groaned.

Damn Yondu was gonna be pissed when he opened that orb; Peter’s safest bet was to disappear long before that day happened. He grinned at Gamora and stretched when a curse from Rocket and a gasp from a few of the civilians caused him to tense. He stole another glance at the assassin beside him before he turned around. She had gone very still and pale, eyes wide at something over his shoulder. The look on her face set off the little voice in his head, screaming at him not to turn around ‘you moron’. Peter ignored the voice and despite the fact he knew he wasn’t going to like what he found shut his eyes and turned anyway; the end of the movement accompanied by Drax’s snarl and Rocket’s yell of “Goddamn we fried your sorry blue ass.”

With that grand proclamation Peter opened his eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor. There before them, back lit by the setting sun, knelt Ronan the Accuser, broken and bleeding from the remnants of his ruined armor. The blue male was trying to rise but couldn’t seem to gather enough strength. Peter watched for a moment before the violet eyes snapped up and locked onto the Terran’s own blue. The Kree bared his teeth in defiance as the Xandar military swarmed in and surrounded the fallen man. The last thing the Kree warlord registered was a small sad smile grace the Terran’s face before he was pulled under into unconsciousness.

Peter simply stood and watched quietly as the Xandaran forces trussed the man. Once Ronan’s arms had been locked in shackles behind him they proceeded to drag him unceremoniously through the streets. Something odd clutched in Peter’s chest as he watched the scene unfold around him. Everything seemed wrong, like this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty about saving everyone but he couldn’t place the nagging feeling that filled him. Admittedly Peter was not the best versed when it came to political happenings throughout the universe and the various Galactic empires, but the Kree and Xandaran war had been going on for as long as he could remember. Yondu had always stayed as far away from the Kree Empire and its citizens as was possible. One of the four largest and most powerful of the galactic empires and all Yondu would ever say was that they have long memories and a very narrow definition on what was regarded as right and wrong. It wasn’t worth crossing a Kree, better to steer clear and give them a wide berth, no bounty was worth the pain and suffering crossing one would bring down upon your head.

Star Lord and the other Guardians watched quietly as the Accuser was drug back to what remained of the Xandaran central command, Rocket and Drax walked with evil little smiles on their faces while Gamora had a more thoughtful expression. Peter, not one for introspection, didn’t really wonder what his face conveyed, the human just watched and learned. If he had he would have realized that he wore a concerned frown, as they were quietly and under quite a heavy guard escorted away from the final battle and after the fallen man.

***

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity for Peter. As the one who had defeated Ronan; Kree law mandated that Peter be there for the proceedings of how to deal with the rogue zealot. It made the human’s stomach sink at how readily the Emperor offered up his lead Accuser to Xandar for their choice of punishments, despite the council’s warning of the people’s retaliation. The man made Peter’s skin crawl, natural instinct was the only thing about being Terran Yondu promoted. The boy, early on, had portrayed sharpness and skill when it came to reading people, and so far his gut hadn’t let him down yet. The Centaurian had quickly advised Peter to listen to this little voice or whatever the hell it was. If it said time to run you ran, if it said danger you listened. If nothing else it would keep you alive and breathing. Peter sat and watched the two leaders go back and forth as the warning bells sounded loud and clear. The Kree emperor oozed politician, barely able to control the joy in his voice at the thought of handing the Accuser over.

It was obvious that Nova Prime felt it as well, though it could be for different reasons and after a mere thirty minutes or arguing the call was ended. Ensconced back in her office Nova Prime rubbed her eyes, more tired than Peter had ever seen her. “That man is an utter and complete moron.”

Peter made a “Hmm” noise and looked up from the toy plane he was had been toying with on her desk.

“How he is able to maintain the loyalties of those such as Ronan is beyond me. He is a completed and utter fool. The people of his empire have made it perfectly clear that they have sided with Ronan regarding his ‘retribution’. They will be up in arms over this announcement, and the fact that he is going to exile the man and leave him in our custody, well.”

“Isn’t that really his problem?”

She sighed and leaned back in her chair turning to look out the window. “No. The last thing we need is another fanatic trying to finish Ronan’s mission. To kill the Accuser now is to martyr him and that would be dire in this situation.” She took a look at human and smiled grimly, “We are weakened to the point that we would not be able to defend ourselves. To be honest he could have destroyed us without the stone if he had so desired. We need to keep this peaceful and diplomatic; and to do that we need to keep him alive.”

“So what do you want to do with him?

“Unfortunately, our options are limited, we don’t have anything that will hold him indefinitely, and we certainly can’t send him back to Hala with his exile.”

“Someone’s gotta have a prison strong enough to keep him but fancy enough the Kree won’t be screaming and beating down the door. What about Asgard, I thought I heard somewhere that they decided to stay out of the whole thing between Xandar and the Kree. Can’t they help? I thought they were both your allies.”

She gazed at the human with a thoughtful look; he had gone back to playing with the little toy on her desk. “Perhaps,” she slumped in her chair as she sighed and rubbed her eyes again. “Let us adjourn for the night and reconvene in the morning. It has been a very trying day and we will be better apt to come up with a solution after a full nights rest.”

The Earthling bit his lip as he watched the older woman, “It still doesn’t sit right. I can’t believe that they’d just turn him over, not without some hidden agenda. You sure they won’t come beating down the door in six months crying foul or something?”

“No, it’s an unusual situation, since you defeated him technically by Kree law you should be the one to determine his fate, however, in this instance it would be safe to assumed that they’d desire to have their lead Accuser back. Ronan is a fairly powerful figure within the government. I also have the feeling that Emperor thinks you will grant your rights over to us.“

“What?”

“As I said as an ally to Xandar it would be a safe assumption that you would hand your rights to his life over to us, but then again you are unpredictable, which is something the Emperor would never take into account.”

“So you think that he wants me/you to execute him.”

“Yes, but the reason is why. Initially I thought that it might be a ruse to gain support of his people to continue the war but the more he talked…and with the Exile…well now I’m not so sure. There is something more going on.”

“He sounded almost excited to have Ronan out of his hair, like he wants him out of the picture for some reason.”

“Yes so it would seem. But that is enough for tonight, off to bed with you. We will reconvene at 0900.” She gave the young man a fond smile and with the escort of her guard headed to her own chambers for a few precious hours of sleep.

Watching the older woman walk away Peter sighed and cracked his spine causing the remaining guards to start at the sound and the sound of relief that followed after. They looked at each other and grimaced, Terrans were such a primitive species. Peter flashed a smile at the two guards and wandered off, hands stuck deep into his pockets, whistling some song or another.

***  
Restless Peter found himself still wandering the corridors an hour later, thinking and humming along to the songs in his mind. After walking absently through the endless series of hallways for nearly an hour Peter found himself in front of the room containing Ronan’s cell.

Buried deep within central command the perimeter of the room was kept in near absolute darkness while the cage itself was lit to a blinding degree and in the middle suspended by his fore arms was the Accuser. He hung from the bindings, limp; the restraints not quite long enough to allow some of the strain to relax from his arms and onto his legs. He had been stripped of the ruined armor and dressed in thin linen, the cream color stained blue with the warrior’s blood. The sleeves short as not to interfere with the restraints and his feet barefoot to inhibit running. Though Peter thought that a little thing like bare feet wouldn’t keep a man like Ronan from running; heck it wouldn’t even stop Peter from running, but hey if it gave the Xandarans peace of mind well then whatever worked Peter guessed.

As Peter entered he noted that was already someone, no make that two someones, in the room. One stood by the cell throwing insults and threats at the warlord while the other continually hit a button near where Peter was standing. The human noted that every time the button was pressed the alien in the cell would tense and his breath would hitch, but never once did he look up toward his captors. Peter also noticed that his last round had not ceased and the blue man was starting to pant.

“Oy, wha’cha doin’?” Peter was beside the guard quickly, knocking his hand away from the control as the captive sagged in relief. Ignoring Peter the guard went back toward the button causing the human to step in between the soldier and his prize.

“Stupid, human we can do as we please. Move this instant.”

“Um, ya, no you can’t, sorry.”

“Excuse me?” the solider narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller man, “Just who do you think you are to defy me?”

“Someone who knows I can’t let you kill him. And since his life is mine do with as I please, it pleases me for you to stop.” Peter turned to see dingle berry number two coming over to join dingle berry number one.

“Do you know who we are?” they moved closer and tried to loom while Peter simply shot them his best goofy grin.

“Nope and don’t care. Oh I guess you haven’t heard who I am? I’m the one who stopped him from destroying your planet, well me and my friends to be honest, but, uh, ya, so back off.”

“Why should it matter to you? It’s not your people he was murdering, he deserves everything we do and worse.”

Peter shrugged and could not for the life of him think of the reason why seeing these two men torment the Kree bothered him so badly. Maybe it just reminded him of the Frog, seeing the Kree unable to defend himself.

“Don’t know,” he answered honestly with a shrug. “All I can say is that it does and you need to leave before I drag Nova Prime down here.” He smiled and stuck his hands in his pocket rocking back on his heels. Yippee he had pissed the two men off, if the veins popping out of their forehead were any indication. He’d have to watch his back around these two from now on, he’d probably have to watch Ronan’s back as well.

“Good night gentlemen.” He said with a smile. Snarling they turned on their heels and stormed out cursing and throwing ugly glances behind them the whole way.

Peter’s shoulders sagged at the sound of the door swooshing shut behind them and sealing itself. With a slow turn he moved to watch the Kree for a moment before moving to stand before him. He was still in the same position as before with his eyes downcast and perfectly still and quiet. They stood in silence for several moments before Peter knelt down to be eye level with the male before him.

“So..ugh…you okay?” Peter gave a small smile, “That couldn’t have been fun. Do you need for me to call you a doctor or something?”

After a moment confused violet eyes rose to meet Peter’s blue ones briefly before going back to staring at the floor, a blank expression fixed on the bruised and bloody face. Peter frowned; those bruises hadn’t been there before. “Look I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me man.”

The human stood and tapped his foot, irritated that the blue alien wouldn’t talk with him. Peter had no reason to feel protective of the man but for some reason he couldn’t figure out he did. In fact, he had since he had come back from where ever the stone had taken him. It was a gentle tug in the center of his chest, like a cat or a dog pawing you to get your attention. Not irritating per say but nagging none the less. The Kree didn’t so much as look up at the human, simply continued in his glaring contest with the floor.

“Hello? Earth to Ronan, come in Ronan…” Star Lord started to knock on the glass and continued to knock for the next five or so minutes. Irritated that he would not be left alone, the Kree gathered as much energy as he could and lunged at the front of the cell baring his teeth with a growl. He didn’t get very far due to the restraints but the shocked look on the human’s face and the fact that the man had flown back a good five or so feet in shock made an evil little smile appear on the Warlord’s face. Teach the Terran to think he wasn’t dangerous.

“Shit man, you suck. I was trying to be nice you shithead.” Peter looked truly angry and which caused Ronan to pause, not liking the look on the Terran’s face. He looked angry, betrayed. “Look man, I know it sucks being locked up but you kinda brought this on yourself you know with trying to destroy their planet and entire civilization and all.”

Ronan snorted and went back to staring at the floor the evil little smirk firmly in place. “I mean what exactly did you think was gonna happen? That people would just roll over and let you come on in and kill billions of people? I mean billions, dude, that’s not normal. People don’t just kill an entire planet, they…just don’t. I know people said you’re crazy but damn. That’s a whole new level of crazy dude.”

Ronan’s violet eyes were watching the creature as it paced back and forth; this insolent human who had the audacity to even entertain the notion that he understood the reasoning for Ronan’s revenge. Who had the gall to call him mad, he sounded like the Xandaran supporters, dismissing him simply due to the fact that he obeyed the old ways and traditions of his people. He looked at the human as it continued talking, “I mean I didn’t even want to get involved and then we had to go and open that stone and then you had to go all crazy.”

“What would you know of it? You have no loyalty you are a Ravager are you not?” came the hiss from the cell. Ronan was looking at Peter through narrowed eyes as the human stopped his pacing to listen.

“Ya, so what of it?”

“You are not of my people, how can you even fathom my reasoning? How can you possibly understand what they took from us?"

"Because its basic human nature man, you don’t go destroying entire planets. You just don’t, no matter what they did or who they killed.”

“I am not human, do not presume to try and understand why I did what I did. I was justified in my revenge.”

“Ya well the Emperor didn’t seem to think so. He cut you lose so fast I nearly got whip lash.” This got the Kree’s full attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Ugh…he cut you loose man. Said I could do with you what I please and ugh…said you were exiled for all time.”

“Exiled? Are you certain?” came the quiet voice. Peter noted that the Kree had gone pale and was leaning forward slightly.

“Um...ya sorry exiled. He said it like eight different ways. He seemed kind of happy about it to be honest.” The Kree slumped against his bindings his full weight on his arms causing them to twist at an odd angle. It was like a puppet’s strings had been cut, eyes wide and not seeing, as a slight tremor racked the large frame. Peter watched him for a moment before heading over to the control panel and looking for the button he needed, after a few moments he found it. Pressing the button he loosened the Kree’s restraints enough that the man could kneel or stand as needed. He simply knelt, eyes down cast as he wrapped his arms around himself and chewed on his lip. Peter watched for a moment before he walked back over to the cage.

“It’s not that bad you know. The emperor seemed like kind of a dick. He probably did you a huge favor. I mean I’m not really sure how but you know...things happen for reasons.”

“You have…to be...” Ronan sagged even more, all inflection gone from his voice, even his eyes had grown dim and distant,  
“I had hoped that…”

“That they were wrong? Morons told you didn’t they?” a nod was the only answer he received. Not knowing what else to do Peter decided it was time to head off to bed. He stopped though just shy of the door and turned to look back into the room. The man who had seemed to be larger than life now seemed half the size and oh so vulnerable, chained in his prison. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry Ronan. I know what it’s like not to be able to go home.”

“You’re people would welcome you back, mine have forsaken me. How is this similar Terran?”

“It’s not, not really. But, look I don’t…I am sorry.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

Peter sighed and glared right back. “Good because you’re not getting it, you brought this on yourself dude and now, because I did the right thing, apparently I’m responsible for you. But even though you’re a royal bastard and all around dick, I’m still sorry. I know what it’s like to have everything ripped away leaving you alone.”

They were back to the silent treatment and with that Peter finally left the room, but not before lowering the lights and turning up the heat just a bit. The Kree’s teeth had been chattering and it was cold to Peter even though he still wore his long coat and layers. With one last sad look he turned and walked back to his room. He needed some sleep he was exhausted. He made it back to the room he shared with the other Guardians and collapsed on his bed still fully dressed and fell asleep almost instantly. It wasn’t the peaceful sleep he had longed for; instead he was plagued with dreams and nightmares. Neither of which he would remember in the morning, all he would be able to recall would be emotions and nothing of soft sad violet eyes meeting his own blue.

Elsewhere, Nova Prime watched the video feed of the interaction between the Terran and the Kree. She watched as he sent the two guards scurrying away furious and she watched as the human was the only one to get a reaction out of the captured man. She also noted how the violet eyes watched the man with a curious light as he left. Interesting, she sighed and sipped her tea. It looks like things just got a lot more complicated.

***

It was several days later that found Peter trying to explain the situation to the other Guardians over breakfast. He watched as Rocket gulped his tea, crumbs from his pastry decorating his fur.

“So why don’t they just kill the blue bastard again?” said Rocket around a mouthful of said pastry.

“Rocket you’re missing the point man.” Peter sighed before answering the Raccoon’s question. “Nova Prime thinks this is the only way since killing him will lead to World War Three or some shit.”

Drax blinked at them and considered his bowl of Space Oatmeal. Peter was sure it had a different spacy kind of name but to him it would always be really runny Space Oatmeal. “I thought the Emperor exiled the villain. Why would it cause another war?”

“Apparently the people like Ronan and his family way more than they like Emperor what’s his face. He doesn’t like that too much from what I gathered at the talks.”

Gamora nodded and nibbled a piece of fruit, “She wants to avoid making him a martyr, the only thing second to defending the empire is defending one’s family.”

“What’s his family got to do with it?”

The assassin looked at the Terran for a moment; “They were murdered in their beds during the peace talks and their bodies’ drug throughout the streets in celebration.”

The three other occupants looked up with various emotions on their face. Peter was surprised at the sadness he found on Drax’s face at the revelation, as the bigger alien looked back at his meal.

“Is this true?”

“According to the reports and accounts I’ve heard, it was a fairly brutal death. They were murdered as they slept.”

“Doesn’t that strike anybody odd? That doesn’t sound like something Nova Prime would approve of. I mean hasn’t this war been going on for like five hundred years?” Peter looked around, “Why would they wait until the peace talks? Why risk it?”

Gamora shrugged, “Nova Prime and her generals all denied having any involvement in the assassinations, but Ronan was not mollified. They were killed on Xandar under their watch. According to Ronan, ‘Anybody with that little honor cannot be trusted to uphold a treaty of this magnitude’ or something to that nature. According to my father he and his family have been fighting since the first shot was fired. He pulled his support from the treaty and with him the support of the majority of the Kree population. The emperor signed it anyway.”

“This alarms me, I had no clue Xandar had acted in such a cowardly manner.” Drax looked honestly bothered by the news. “To have one’s family killed in such a way.”

“Drax, didn’t he kill your whole family?” Rocket took a drink of his Space Coffee.

Peter signed inwardly; he really needed to learn the actual names of these things. The Ravagers had slapped a Universal Translator onto his ear the minute he had been hauled onto the Eclector. It was a bit dicey sometimes on the translations but there weren’t really a whole lot of Terrans to use for reference so Peter had to fill in the blanks here and there. Drax’s reply pulled the human out his musings.

“And for that I will never forgive him, but I understand his motivation. His goal and mine were not so different. I would tell him of my sorrow at the death of his family before I slay him.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t answer my original question. Why do I have to escort him to the stupid planet he’s going to be held on?”

“It was your idea Peter.”

The human made a whimpering noise and hit his head gently on the table repeatedly. Gamora reached out a delicate hand and stopped him, causing a blue eye to glare at her as he turned his head. “It was a good idea Peter.”

“But, I don’t wanna be responsible for him.”

“After the last debacle it makes sense that the Kree wouldn’t trust Xandar with his wellbeing. And you, you have shown a strange sort of bravery and they will respect that. To go against Ronan,” she though a moment and continued, “well not many can say that they have defied him and lived.”

Peter was quiet for a moment he hadn’t considered that possibility, “But y’all helped, it wasn’t just me.”

“Perhaps, but we didn’t, not really Peter, we merely lent our support. You were the one that controlled the stone not us. You were the one who chose not destroy him. Besides, not many outsiders get to visit the central planet of the Aesir Empire. Asgard is supposed to be one of the most beautiful cities among the four great empires.”

“But I don’t wanna be trapped on the ship with Ronan and a bunch of guards that would be happy to send him out an air lock.”

Drax just patted the human’s back, knocking the air from Peter’s lungs. “Do not fear Star Lord, it proves to be a great adventure. And we will be waiting for you when you arrive in Asgard.”

“And that’s another thing, why do you get to do the rainbow bridge or whatever? Where, and I repeat, have to spend two weeks on a stupid shuttle with a bunch of soldiers who want to kill me.”

“The Bifrost can be tracked but a random cargo ship will gain no notice. It is a wise distraction.”

“Ugh. This sucks man.”

“’Tis a small task for the savior of Xandar and the defeater of the great evil.”

“Great Evil? What the hell Rocket?” Peter glared as the raccoon did his little hissing laugh. Peter just dropped his head back to the table and flipped the raccoon off. Sometimes it sucked to be him.

***  
Two days later and the fact that his life truly sucked was confirmed as Peter stared at Commander Day in disbelief. “You want me to what?”

“Mr. Quill we will need for you to remove your Universal Translator please. It will be returned and the end of the journey.” said the unknown guard standing beside them.

“”kay how ‘bout I don’t and we say I did?”

“Nope sorry, kiddo, this vessel carries sensitive cargo and information. In an effort to control the flow of information we must insist that you relinquish your translator. Rest assured it will be returned as soon as you land on Asgard.” The smiling man slapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“You want me to spend two weeks on a craft with a ship load of people I can’t understand?”

“Come now surely it can’t be that bad. The computer will translate for you.” Day laughed as he managed to make out a curse on his grandmother’s lineage, as Peter slapped the translator down into the other soldier’s palm with a glare before storming off in a huff. Smiling Commander Day rolled his eyes and left to ready things for Nova Prime’s trip to Asgard, they’d meet up with Peter again after his voyage.

Peter pulled his bag more closely up over his shoulder as he walked toward his assigned quarters. He absolutely hated not knowing what was going on around him and to make matters worse Tweedledee and Tweedledum were on board as well; the two guards shooting him ugly glares as soon as they came around the corner and made eye contact.

Peter just grinned his biggest grin at them as they passed, laughing quietly to himself as their glares deepened. He’d definitely have to keep an eye on them; but first he’d settle in and go check on the prisoner. It wouldn’t due to get this far and have the man drop dead.

***

Peter sighed for the hundredth time in nearly two hours, it was starting to sound like he had sprung a leak. After dropping off his bag into what was actually a fairly decent room, he had to admit, the human headed to check on their cargo. The setup he found was much like the one planet side. The cage was bolted to the ship’s floor and instead of Plexiglas; the walls on this one made it an honest to God cage, though instead of bars it resembled more a chain link fence his Grandpa used to have.

“Good morning Sunshine, miss me?” Peter chirped happily as he entered the room waiting for the computer to translate as he walked around the room peaking in here and there.

The human heard the Kree warrior grumble something under his breath and felt that warm feeling return and settle deep within his chest. He had never actually heard the Kree language spoken before and wasn’t sure if he liked how it made him feel. The language was low and sort of growly with lots of complicated vowels and consonant patterns. Peter just stared at the Kree for a moment who was staring right back. Nova Prime had pushed the communication side from Peter since he was the only one who could get the Kree to give any kind of reaction. Though mostly Ronan’s goal seemed to mainly consist of trying to see if he could get Peter to jump higher and higher each time they were together. The human still swore that didn’t yelp like a little girl when he turned around and Ronan had been standing right behind him in his cell, his face decorated with his eerie black toothed smile. Peter was sure he had seen a fang. And if the small evil little smirks were to go by the blue male was enjoying watching Peter jump, greatly. Peter waited for the computer to translate, frowning when it didn’t come.

“Computer what did Ronan say?”

“Good morning Peter Quill, I have not been given authority to translate for Prisoner A45628-Z, designation Ronan. Communication privileges have not been granted.”

“What if there’s an emergency?”

“Prisoner A45628-Z has not been given communication rights. No translations will be provided or transmitted to second parties.”

“Seriously, you’ve got to be kidding.”

“Prisoner A45628-Z is an enemy of the state and considered extremely dangerous. No personnel is to communicate with him and he is not to communicate with any personnel.

Ronan watched as the human argued with the computer. He had an excellent understanding of the Xandaran language as well as several other languages. However, his knowledge did not extend to any of the Earth dialects. Despite this fact it was more than obvious the human was not pleased as he pointed at Ronan and stomped his foot, his face twisting in displeasure.

The blond man was a bit of a conundrum, the Accuser had to admit. He could not fathom why his enemy seemed to spend so much time with him chatting absently about obviously mundane things. He didn’t even seem to need an answer, simply an audience. The blond man continued to argue with the computerized voice before going suddenly quiet, a sullen look on his face and cheeks puffed out in annoyance. Angry blue eyes met Ronan’s own violet accidentally and softened a bit as he ran his hand through his hair. The man sighed and seemed to deflate a bit as he looked around the Cargo hold.

Ronan shifted in his bindings, arms held tight above his head as he tried to kneel in his cell. As he moved again it caused the injuries from the battle to reopen and bleed. The human stopped and turned around watching as Ronan attempted to get more comfortable. Violet eyes watched as the human surveyed the setup of his prison more than the Kree himself. After a moment the blond headed over to the wall to fiddle with the controls. A few moments more a painful jolt radiated through Ronan’s body as the Terran accidentally hit the wrong button. Ronan hissed causing the human to jump and look back at the Kree with wide blue eyes.

“Oops, sorry dude.” He wrinkled his nose and chewed his lip as he went back to fiddling with the controls. Finally, after a few more tries, the restraints released and Ronan was allowed to sink blissfully to the ground. The Kree let out a relieved groan as he collapsed into a pile, not concerned at all with the human’s presence. Peter smiled and came over, mindful of the distance to the cell walls and looking the man over. “That better? I mean, how can it not be? Am I Right?” he grinned. Sitting down he pulled out a piece of fruit and tossed it to the warlord.

Ronan watched unimpressed as it fell into his lap his hands still bound. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the male before him as he looked back down at the fruit and back up at Peter, shaking his hands as he did.

“Oh, ya my bad, kinda hard to eat without hands. I don’t think they’d appreciate me letting you go though.”

Ronan just blinked at him unimpressed. Peter was still rummaging through his bag when the fruit sailed across the room, and hit him in the head before it thumped pitifully to the ground. Jerking his head up he glared at the imprisoned man. Ronan simply looked at his blue toes wiggling them for a moment before looking up at Peter with an innocent look on his face. Violet eyes blinking at him as the human’s rant died on his lips.

The warm feeling was definitely back, curling around his middle and purring as it took up residence. Filling a hole Peter had no idea had even existed. What the hell man? Grumbling Peter picked up the bruised fruit and took an obscenely large bite making sure to make yummy sounds as he ate. Peter “hmphed”, Ronan had gone back to watching his toes and wiggling them tauntingly in his cage. Peter decided then and there that Ronan must be bored out of his mind. And Peter being the ever caring and generous sole that he was, well he was going to entertain their captive; whether he liked it or not.

***

Five days later and Peter was still going strong, though Ronan was reaching his surprisingly high limit. Used to his solitude and routine the constant company and erratic visits were playing havoc on the normally stoic male. Ronan had been groomed from birth regarding his duty to the empire. He had always known that his life would never be his own, his duty and his family’s duty was to support the empire, the emperor and all of the citizens under their protection. However, this, the constant chatter and randomness, this he had never been trained for and wasn’t quite sure how to compartmentalize and process it.

An insular race, many saw the Kree as cold hearted and elitist. Viewing their strict adherence to the old laws and customs of their people as backward and antiquated, however, what they did not take into consideration or even know, were their reasons why. The laws they scoffed at and called archaic had been put into place at the very founding of their culture and birth of their race by Jonar, their god, to protect and strengthen their people. Very few races knew of the Kree soul bond and none knew exactly it entailed and what a bond meant to the Kree involved.

While dalliances prior to finding their other half were not officially outlawed they tended to be frowned upon, as most Kree preferred to wait until they found their one true mate. Kree, as a rule loved singularly. Falling hard and fast and once their other half had been found most would never love another. However, if one decided to forego the waiting they were certainly not ostracized or cast out. Also it would surprise many to know that Kree were not alienated for having “unworthy mates” though having a Xandaran or Krull mate was met with raised eyebrows and an increased presence of the ever watchful Accuser Corp. in your life. All bonds were reasons to celebrate, even if they caused pause, who were they to question a divine decision?

Ronan had never given any thought regarding his mate and who or what they might be. Though, from what his father had spoken of and the warmth that had settled in his chest, the Accuser had feeling it would soon be topic on the forefront of his mind. From a young age he had filled his days with training and studies, determined that he would become the best and bring honor upon his family and his empire. His diligence ensuring his quick rise through the Accuser ranks. His family had supported the Imperial line since the Empire’s foundation. A solid rock of support and guidance for the crown, as enforcers of the laws it was their duty to be the role models for their people. No fault could ever be found in anything they did, if one was to uphold the laws then one must first obey them. He had always known his place and what was expected of him. Then war with Xandar began and Ronan’s world had slowly disintegrated.

The blue male watched as Peter lay on his back singing to one of his songs, a new one if the Kree wasn’t mistaken. The words the human sang were not quite as sure and clear as the other songs he had been singing. Every now and then the human would look at him and smile before continuing on with his singing. Maybe this was Xandar’s plan to drive him into insanity before imprisoning him. Though he doubted it, the human seemed genuinely concerned for the Kree’s wellbeing. He didn’t offer anything to the human he simply sat watching and listening. He did enjoy making the human jump and shriek like a small child, though. He always wore a rather pouty face afterwards and seemed to be protesting his innocence in the matter. What he did not do was underestimate the human like so many of the ship’s other occupants tended to do.

Oh, Ronan heard them talk. Though he had never given any indication that he understood Xandaran, it was far better to allow your enemy the assumption that you didn’t understand what was being said. Most were polite if they said anything at all in his presence but a few, well two in particular were decidedly nasty. They’d mutter and gloat about what unseemly things they’d like to do to the Kree before murdering him and dragging his body through the streets in celebration. They also talked quite a bit regarding the Terran. They seemed to be under the misconception that the Human was an imbecile. Ronan chuckled to himself, this was as far from the truth as one could get. Of that was if Ronan had judged the man correctly though judging people was something Ronan was exceptionally good at. The human seemed to excel at getting people to underestimate him. He was so effective at it that Ronan wasn’t entirely sure if the human was even aware he was doing it. Every so often the human would stand still and just watch what was going on around him, taking everything in, a gleam coming to his blue eyes. He had also taken to watching the two idiotic guards who seemed to enjoy tormenting the prisoner so much. Shortly after they would arrive and start spewing their filth and pointless threats the Terran would arrive, smiling and whistling happily. Often with a piece of fruit or some other snack tucked under his arm.

Today however, they arrived well after Peter and did not seem to take note of his presence at all. They seemed agitated as they entered, talking quickly and quietly about something and making sure that whatever it was, it needed to be over quick, when suddenly the ship rocked violently to one side. Wide eyed Peter jumped up and demanded something from the computer. Not a moment later the alarms started ringing through the air as the ship was knocked violently to the left once again, throwing everyone in that direction. The two guards were struggling to get up when Peter made a move to help them. Stopping short as Ronan hissed something at him in Kree glaring at the two guards. Peter looked back at the two men and back toward the prisoner who just shook his head slightly in the universal signal for no. Violet eyes locked with blue for a moment and the world seemed to stop. The moment was broken when Peter nodded his head ever so slightly in the affirmative. Suddenly he was tossed in the other direction when the computer came on calmly in Xandaran. Peter looked up at the celling not understanding what was being said and then back at Ronan who was listening intently. Peter moved slowly back toward the cage a knowing look on his face, Ronan understood every word his captors had been saying. Feeling oddly proud he stifled a yelp as the ship rocked violently backward this time along with the shrieking sound of metal being ripped apart.

Peter looked at Ronan and the Kree gave a small grim smile as Peter felt the pressure change right before they began to tumble. The cargo hold had either been jettisoned or had been blasted loose, either way things weren’t going to end well for anyone in this portion of the ship. The Terran’s last thought before losing consciousness was “Well this was gonna suck.”

***

Groggily Peter swatted away the hands that were shaking and pulling at him, a hurried voice talking above him agitatedly. The guard frowned as the human fought off his hands. The plan had gone to pieces, all because their bastard of a contact couldn’t wait for the right time. They had planned six days to stage the accident, but no, the moron couldn’t count. Iraniel hissed at Korvac to hurry up and just grab the Terran already and to just drag him out of the hold. Maybe if they saved Nova Prime’s pet human it would seem like an honest to god attack. The human was being decidedly difficult to save, however, as he fought the groping hands. They had just gotten the man to his feet and moving toward the door when the damned Kree decided to groan and rattle his chains in a vain attempt to free himself from his cage and the rising water.

Cursing both his luck and Iraniel, Korvac grabbed hold of the human’s clothing and dragged him toward the door. The cargo hold had landed on what appeared to be a frozen lake and water was quickly seeping into the back. Iraniel gave a nasty look toward the cell as it quickly filled with water. The prisoner made another rattle and a growl as he pulled at his bindings, the sound pulling the human from his dazed state. Swearing Star Lord pulled away from the taller of the two Xandarans and moved toward the controls on the wall and began fiddling with them trying to release the man. The two soldiers watched as the human tried to save the Warlord for a moment before bolting out the hole in the side of the ship seconds before the ship made a dramatic lurch backward filling up another foot or so with water. By now Ronan was suspended in the frigid water up to his chest the angle of the bindings and the water not allowing him to get good enough leverage to break free.

He was tugging so hard that Peter figured either the restraints would give or Ronan would rip his arms clean off. Swearing the human gave up on the computer consoles and headed over to deal with the cage directly, grabbing a crow bar out of the emergency equipment panel as he did. Violet eyes met blue ones as the human worked on the control box trying to short it out as Ronan’s struggles began to slow. The ship gave another lurch and slid back another foot. And to Peter’s surprise the box gave way just as the warlord made a final volley for freedom; the loosened restraints allowing Ronan enough movement to rip his arms free and the door to swing open. Peter dropped the crowbar and reached for the blue male, grabbing him instantly. Wrapping an arm around the Kree Peter pulled the captive out of the cage and out of the craft behind him. The two guards watched, both irritated and impressed as the Earthling and the Kree warrior emerged mere moments before the entirety of the cargo hold sunk below the thick sheets of ice the four men now rested upon. Peter was gasping for air as he lay on his back peering up at a bright happy blue sky, as Ronan fell to his knees heaving and coughing up water before sliding to his belly with a groan purple eyes blinking determinedly as unconsciousness finally pulled him under.

Peter turned tired blue eyes toward the two guards that now approached him. Their smiles ringing false to Peter as one held out his hand to help him stand. The other heading a few steps to Peter’s left where Ronan lay sprawled on the ice. Groaning and with a whole lotta effort Peter found himself being pulled reluctantly to his feet “Any idea where we are?”

The taller soldier just pointed at his ear and sneered. Right no translator, ‘well shit’, looking down Peter nudged Ronan gently with his boot. Nothing, not even a groan; frowning Peter knelt down onto the ice feeling for the man’s breath before standing again. The three conscious men each looked around them out at the horizon, the two Xandarans sharing a glance behind the Ravager’s back before looking at the Accuser and back toward each other. Frowning Peter nudged Ronan a second time, and as before got nothing. The human ran his hands over his face and up through his hair causing it to stand on end with a loud groan. This was no good, he still wasn’t sure how he had managed to get the bigger man out of the ship, but there was no way they could carry the Kree to safety, he needed to be awake and he needed to be awake now. They had been lucky so far that no one had come to the surface to collect from the crash site, yet. They really, really needed to get moving, a groan and a thud caused Quill to turn around and look down at the injured man.

“What the hell dude?” The two soldiers didn’t stop their trek toward the edge of the ice nor did they drop the arm or leg they each held as they drug the Accuser back toward the icy water, their intent to push him in very clear. Peter stormed over and tried to pull their hands away. The bigger of the two pushed him aside and made another heave moving their bundle closer to the edge. Snarling Peter stood and drew his gun, pointing it at them and firing a warning shot. “Drop ‘im. I ain’t playin’ with ya.” He dipped the barrel of the gun down and motioned them to walk away. After two steps he motioned them even further, it was the first time that Peter found himself thankful, both, for Xandar’s need to control everything as well as Yondu’s paranoia. Never would he be found without a fire arm or weapon at his disposal, it was one of the first things they had taught him, after he had been ‘recruited’ the Ravager’s ranks.

The soldiers glared at Peter and his gun, obviously resentful. Oh Peter had given up his weapon when he boarded the Illyani, he just hadn’t given up his only weapon. “Ugh, ugh you stay over there.” He raised the gun again pointing it at Tweedledum. This was not good, he had been hoping that they would be able to work together but that quickly turning into a bad idea. He really, really needed Ronan to wake up. Big scary crazy ass Ronan, he’d be able to keep these two douche bags in line. Looking back down at the man in question Peter sighed, even if he did wake up there was no way that Ronan was going to fair very well. Dressed in the thin linen garments and barefoot he didn’t wear a single thing that would keep him warm in the current weather. Thanking Yondu again for his nagging Peter pulled off his long coat and dropped it across the shivering man, tucking his own arms up under his shorter jacket.

He heard one of the guards scoff and move off into the distance. With one eye still on the soldiers Peter looked at the sky and tried to determine north like his Granda’ had taught him. Of course being a different planet made things a bit harder but it would allow them to navigate somewhat effectively if they could figure out how the sun moved. After about ten minutes of surveying the horizon and ignoring the death glares from the Tweedle twins Peter finally heard Ronan groan. The Kree made a ‘hmming’ noise and shakily pushed back onto his hands and knees, teeth chattering in the cold. Peter looked down at the man and smiled a bright happy smile as he knelt.

“Good mornin’ Sleepy head, rise and shine” he chirped happily.

Violet eyes just blinked at the smiling man before rolling his eyes in an exasperated gesture at the perky tone. Shakily he stood clutching the jacket to his shivering form. He looked at it and after a moment he held it back out to Peter. The human just smiled and shook his head no and gestured for Ronan to take it. The Kree looked at the jacket like it might bite him before a gust of cold wind tore through them all like they were nothing. Shivering Ronan immediately put on the garment, though it didn’t really help much since his clothes were wet and literally freezing solid. The Kree came to stand beside the human surveying the horizon intently. Peter tried to ignore the way that the man was swaying on his feet and instead studied the landscape around them. He was looking over at Tweedledee and Tweedledum when Ronan said something and pointed off to the distance. Peter tried to see where he was pointing but couldn’t make anything out; Ronan positioned his arm so that Peter could look down it. Off in the distance looked like an outcropping of some sort. Peter turned to call to the guards who were sitting around pouting. They made a big show of remaining where they sat, as Peter sighed irritated, Ronan simply looked at them as if they were something stuck on the bottom of his shoe. After a moment of consideration and a final look at Quill the Kree just started walking in the direction he had indicated, leaving Peter and the soldiers to follow if they chose to.

With one last pointed look at the other two males Peter followed Ronan leaving the soldiers to follow or get left behind. The Kree was concentrating heavily on putting one foot in front of the other as he headed toward the formation he had seen; keeping one ear out for the chattering human and another for the other two who were whispering behind them in hushed tones. Shivering he pulled the jacket tighter around him and tucked his hands into the pockets as he pondered the warmth curing around inside his chest where no warmth should be. Even as hearty as the Kree were Ronan felt the effects of the elements. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the human who walked next to him. The man never shut up, chattering on like a happy and brightly colored bird he had seen once as a child. The bird had just seemed happy to sing for the sake of singing, though he suspected the human did it more to fill the awkward silence that had settled between the four survivors. There had been many nights where the male had been just as happy to sit in the cargo hold with Ronan reading quietly his head bobbing to the music. Standardly, such nattering would annoy the Kree endlessly but instead he found the presence soothing almost. A welcome norm to the otherwise disturbing predicament they all found themselves currently in. Every so often he caught the human gazing skyward and watching the horizons around them. No scavengers had arrived yet, meaning, whoever had shot them down wasn’t after the cargo, or at least not live cargo. The group had paired off, Ronan and Peter in front followed by the other two in the rear as the made the trek across the ice and snow.

The Kree thoughts drifted two the two soldiers in their little group. These two would be the first to die by Ronan’s hand; he would end their lives happily among a few others. Though despite the actions of the two soldiers behind him there had been a select few Xandarans that had treated the captured Kree with amazing respect and grace, elevating them from the rest of their treacherous race. Then there was the human, his vanquisher. The man had defeated him in battle, resulting in his banishment, by all rights he should carve out the man’s heart and present to the elders to show his worth. Which initially he had planned out with great detail, but the more time he had spent around the human the more he realized this was no longer an option. Not only did he now owe the human a blood debt for saving his life after the crash, there was absolutely no doubt that the man was his mate. This was both distressing and exciting; he worried his lip with his teeth as thought. Exciting in that he had after all these centuries finally found his mate, but distressing not only due to the fact they were they trapped on an unknown planet with two hostile soldiers, he had also had no way of talking with his mate and telling the human about what was happening between them. He had already caught the human rubbing his chest and looking at Ronan thoughtfully, the Terran could already feel the growing bond; he just hadn’t realized what it meant yet.

Ronan was brought from his musings by a strong grip on his bicep as the human tugged against him, looking at Ronan’s feet with a look of horror on his face. The Kree looked down at his alarmingly numb toes; his captors hadn’t seen the need to supply the prisoner with shoes. Ronan turned to look for the other two men only to realize that one, he had been leaving a trail of bloody blue footprints in his wake and two the two soldiers were no longer behind them. He had been more distracted then he realized. Quickly he glanced towards the front and luckily they were at least still headed in the correct direction. Without hesitating he immediately started looking for the two men, stopping when both he and Peter heard something very faint and indistinguishable on the wind. Frowning, Ronan reached down to pull Peter to his feet, the Terran having crouched down to take a look at the Kree’s bloody toes and soles. Blue eyes finally met Ronan’s own violet when the Kree barked Peter’s name.

Ronan grasped Peter’s arm and pulled him gently up motioning his head to the area behind them. The human’s eyes grew wide when he realized that they were alone. Frowning, he started to walk back toward where they came only to be stopped by the Kree. Frowning, Peter pointed to their footsteps in the snow, one booted and one blue and then back along them. He wanted to follow the trail back and see where the footsteps split. Ronan was tired and the day was starting to take its toll, he should have thought of it. But he hadn’t so Ronan gave a proud little grin to his human and nodded starting to move back toward the way they had come, but not before Peter stopped and pulled him back. The Kree looked on confused as the man pulled out a few rags from his bag and preceded to tug at Ronan’s foot until the Kree smirked and allowed his foot to be raised. He watched the area surrounding them for danger as the human wrapped his foot in the cloth, both knowing it would be a miracle if Ronan kept any of his toes after this. After about five minutes Peter had both sets of blue digits wrapped and bound. Looking up grimly at the other man he stood as they started back tracking their steps.

The two soldiers had veered off to the right about five minutes behind the two men and didn’t seem to be hiding their tracks at all. Quietly and quickly they followed hoping to get a look what the two men were up to. As they continued the two males noted that they had been slowly and steadily climbing up hill. After about ten minutes of trudging through the snow they found the soldiers at the peak arguing about something between them. Crouching down behind a particularly large drift Peter sat quietly as Ronan tried to make out what they were saying. Peter watched intently as Ronan’s frown grew deeper and deeper, the look on his face becoming more murderous with each passing moment. Whatever he was hearing he didn’t like it one bit. The two men still hadn’t seen them and continued to fiddle with whatever device they held between them. Peter wondered how they were going to play this, knowing full well that only two of them were going to walk off this hill today if the look on Ronan’s face was anything to go by.

The Accuser glanced at his mate as he listened; the two soldiers were spies and had sold Ronan out to several of his enemies, accepting the bounty that had been placed on his head. However, it seemed that their employer had simply had other ideas and decided to take the Kree and the Assassins out in one fell swoop. Now, they had contacted the man and had demanded payment for killing the Kree, after apparently deciding that leaving him on the planet was as good as a death sentence any way. Though they had lamented at having to leave Peter, knowing he’d fetch a fair price on the slave market. Peter had jumped and made a little eep sound at the growl that had rumbled through the larger man, and nope that wasn’t the least bit sexy. That’s when they heard it again a faint whine dancing on the breeze that was getting closer, when suddenly Peter was pulling on Ronan frantically and motioning to the trees around them.

The human pointed to the sky and back to the trees, trying to pull the Kree after him. After a moment Ronan followed him to watch and wait under the cover of the trees. They weren’t disappointed when after about ten minutes a fairly small shipped arrived and landed in the clearing. Peter looked curious and readied himself to stand, as a blue hand clutched his wrist. Peter tried to pull his hand away as Ronan tightened his grip and shook his head no. Peter just nodded his head yes and tried to pull away. Fearing they’d be over heard Ronan did the only thing he could think of, he tugged the man down into the snow beside him and moved to lay on top of him, holding him down with his body weight. The human tried to push the much heavier male off of him but the Kree was like a truck. Peter glared at Ronan who made shushing motion and proceeded to splay his hands with his fingers spread three times which he followed up by making his fingers walk and then making a gun sign.

Peter grew pale, fifteen men with guns, and nodded staying tucked under the Kree when a shout and two shots were heard on the hill above them. Ronan just curled around the human more, shielding him with his own body and trying to stay as small as possible. There was no way they could get away from the armed men if they were discovered, so like mice hiding from a snake they remained as still as they could. The armed men didn’t explore the area however; simply loaded up and took off like a shot, leaving the two guards lying dead in the snow on the alien hilltop, while Peter and Ronan lay freezing several feet away.

***

It had taken Ronan and Peter another two hours to make it to the out cropping they had seen from the wreckage, and that was after scavenging what they could off of the two bodies, stripping them bare and burying them deep in the snow. Ronan had wanted to leave them lay as they were, but had acquiesced to Peter’s desire to bury the two men. After all it was thanks to them that the Accuser now had a pair of fairly warm boots and he and Peter were a bit better off than they had been before the two men’s demise. However, the adrenaline was quickly wearing off. The outcropping, in the scheme of things was not very far from the crash site but to the two exhausted men it might have been to the moon and back. After arriving at their destination and finding a cave Ronan insisted he go in first to check for any current residents. Finding none, he and Peter entered, dropped off their goodies and immediately began searching the trees surrounding the area for adequate fire wood as well as wood that could be dried for later.

After an acceptable amount of wood had been collected Peter watched as the Kree’s energy began to run out. Weaving on his feet in exhaustion, Ronan had blushed; a charming shade of blue creeping across his cheeks, as Peter had tossed him the larger set of clothing to change into once the fire was roaring and dancing happily in its circle. The human rolled his eyes as he turned his back on the larger man and laid a few of the other garments on the ground to protect the men from the cold ground while also allowing the Kree to change in privacy. Who knew, Ronan was bashful, Peter grinned to himself as he took longer than strictly necessary to arrange the clothing.

Once the man had changed Peter set aside the soggy clothes to dry near the fire and lead him to the nest he had made, pushing him down and sitting to take the freezing blue toes into his hands and lap. Ronan watched with trepidation as the human began rubbing and kneading his right foot trying to get the circulation flowing freely again between the warmth of the fire and his hands. Peter just smiled a genuine smile at the Kree and soon Ronan found himself laying back onto the clothing his eyes drooping as he was pulled into a deep healing sleep. Peter hummed quietly as he noticed the other man starting to drift, satisfied with his work on the first foot he gently placed it down and covered it before going to work on the second, concern still nagging him. An alarming rattle had settled in the Kree’s chest as the day had gone on, and he had grown more and more listless as they had gathered wood and set up their small cave.

At about 7 feet across and 8 feet wide the cave was small but cozy luckily it was just high enough that they didn’t have to stoop to enter but it was a close fit for the taller of the two. All things considered though they were very lucky that Ronan had been able to see the rocks, little lone make it too them. The cave was warming quickly despite the bitter cold the night had descended into and soon Peter found himself being lulled into sleep as well. Throwing caution to the wind Peter curled up behind the Kree, snug against the large blue back as he tried to encompass the man in as much warmth as possible before falling into a deep sleep of his own, all the while praying that there wouldn’t be any surprises when he woke the next morning.

***

Peter shivered in the cold as something woke him. Bleary eyed he listened trying to see what the noise had been and if they should be concerned. He frowned as he heard nothing for a bit and then there it was, a deep cough emanating from his nest mate, frowning he peered over at the Kree who was a shivering mass in front of him. The man’s color had paled in the last few hours and the alarming rattle was back. Quickly Peter jumped up and tossed some of the dryer wood on to the flames, prodding them until they were blazing happily again. Peter draped his long jacket over the sleeping man to keep his back warm and decided to peak his head outside to see what was going on.

The sun had come up and was shining happily as Peter stuck his head out to survey the land. The blowing snow had covered their trail in the night so as long as no one spotted the smoke and Peter stayed fairly close to their cave no one would be any the wiser that they were here. That is, of course, if anyone was even looking. Unfortunately, Peter had no way of knowing if that was the case, he hadn’t been able to understand the soldiers and Ronan wouldn’t be able to tell him what they had said, so they were essentially back to square one, having to trust each other to survive this. Peter stepped away from the cave and took care of his daily business quickly and cautiously before burying it in the snow and taking the time to survey the land around them more closely. They’d at least have enough water to drink; the main issue would be food. Peter had no clue how long a Kree could go without eating but if he was sick he was going to need something soon to keep up his strength. Peter himself had always had a constitution of an ox, he was rarely ill, and as long as he got enough sleep he’d be fine. The little outcropping was surrounded on the left and right by two forests and to the front and back by fields of snow. Trees usually meant wildlife so as soon as he could he would need to start hunting. Gathering some snow into a bag he had brought with him Peter headed back inside to take stock of their supplies.

It wasn’t great; the two soldiers had been way underprepared. Other than the one extra set of clothing and boots the two men hadn’t had much other than the small transmitter they had been using, Peter had no desire to activate it and call the others back so he had set it as far away as possible. He’d mess with it once Ronan was up and moving about. So besides the extra clothes and boots, they had 8 meal bars, one first aid kit and a deck of cards. Sheesh, Yondu would kill his men if they were ever this unprepared. You never knew when the shit was gonna hit the fan and with Peter’s luck it hit the fan quite frequently. Peter had several emergency items in his bag but not enough for two, for extended periods, maybe a week if they were lucky. Though Peter at least had some jerky with him so between that and one of the weird dehydrated veggie bars the Xandarans thought were delicious he could at least make a fairly warming stew this evening. Having decided his course of action Peter wandered out to fetch some more wood for their stores.

Ronan groaned as he started to wake, a deep breath causing him to start coughing as he began to stir. When suddenly something holding warm water was held to his lips and tipped so that he could drink deeply. Bleary violet eyes blinked up to take in the Terran above him. The human was smiling as he waved the cup a little to see if Ronan wanted more. Shaking his head no he sat up and looked around. The fire was going happily and he noted the fire wood had increased in volume; it looked like his mate had been busy. Ronan frowned at the thought; he should be taking care of his mate not sleeping while the smaller man did all of the hard work. Peter jumped back as Ronan surged to his feet and proceeded to rock unsteadily in the process.

“Whoa, big guy hold up.” Peter jumped to his feet in an attempt to steady the now swaying man. Brusquely Ronan batted Peter’s hands away and took a step. “Alright don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He made a show of holding his hands away as violet eyes regarded him, the Kree’s jaw set in a stubborn line. Peter fought his grin; if he didn’t know better he would say the man had a right pout going on. He watched as the Accuser tried to take a step only to list causing the man to gasp which lead to another bout of coughing that made Peter’s own ribs hurt to watch. It went on like this for a good five minutes before Peter sighed and slipped under the Kree’s arm bracing him on his own shoulder. Smiling he just started walking the man toward the entrance of the cave.

Grumbling, the blue male allowed himself to be lead, blushing with embarrassment as Peter took him around the side of the shelter to relieve himself before turning his back and walking off a bit to offer some privacy. This was no way for Ronan to enter into a bonding contract; he should be proving himself worthy to take care of Peter not the other way around. While Kree did not mind who your mate was, it was not seemly to be the protected party unless you were a female. Even though the Kree females were trained to be just as deadly and brutal in combat as the males they were held apart from the men. As life bringers they were highly respected and were to be protected at all times and cared for, without them the race would not, could not succeed. Ronan finished and wiped his hands with the snow before shuffling toward his mate. Thus far the Accuser had made a poor showing of himself.

The cold air had caused a lovely flush to form across the human’s normally pale cheeks, coloring them a charming rosy color, so different from the blue of Ronan’s own people. The human was also sporting a small amount of rust colored fuzz along his jaw line and down onto his neck, which he scratched at absently. The Accuser found this fuzz intriguing. While the Kree did have hair on their heads and eyebrows, soldiers and Accusers traditionally shaving these for their line of work, they were hairless on the remainder of their bodies. He wondered absently what other differences between the two men there might be, as he came to stand beside the human. Wordlessly and without any fanfare Peter tucked the slightly larger man over his shoulder and guided him back into the cave and out of the cold air.

***

The two men slipped into a comfortable routine as the days passed and Ronan soon found himself getting stronger and more impressed with his mate each and every day. Ronan tried to help where he could but found his strength giving out quicker than he would like. His mate would just smile and continue on with his own duties and whatever Ronan could not quite handle. This unnerved the Accuser never had his body felt so tired or cumbersome, usually able to go days without sleep he found himself tired after mere hours and he was continually ravenous. Never before had he ever cursed his race’s naturally higher metabolism. Peter, noticing that the Kree was quickly losing his muscle mass as his body tried to feed its self, tried to keep as much food as possible in the other man, going so far as skipping meals himself. This had not gone over well when Peter had been found out and they had come to a bit of a compromise. If Peter did not eat then Ronan would not eat simple as that, so Peter would dish out the food with Ronan only getting slightly more than the human, despite his unhappiness about Peter going without, it was simple physics, the Kree needed more calories than the human.

Luckily on the third day Peter had some luck in hunting and had come back with something that resembled a fairly large deer with canines the size of his thumb. This was the first time that Peter had seemed at a loss at what to do next. Happy that Ronan could now care for his mate he joined him outside and proceeded to show the human the proper way to field dress and preserve the excess meat. Blue eyes watched wide in horror as the other man efficiently skinned and cleaned the kill. Peter noted that Ronan seemed much happier that night as he watched him eat his fill.

In all actuality it surprised Peter just how well he could read the other male. He seemed to instantly know when the man was irritated or when his thoughts crossed over into a darker territory. The other man did that a lot, he thought a great deal, there was always something lurking behind those violet eyes, sometimes every so often a glimmer of something akin to pride would peek out when he was watching Peter only to be shadowed again. And then there was that damn feeling he got whenever they were near each other, it was growing stronger and stronger each day. As the days progressed he found himself watching the other man more and more. Peter also found himself doing things to pull out the little smiles the Kree would sometimes make. He’d watch how the muscles would bunch and stretch as the taller man moved, along with the little nuances that made Ronan, Ronan. In fact his favorite past time lately seemed to be the observation and study of his companion. The man wore every expression openly on his face and Peter wondered if it was always the case or if it was the exhaustion of the situation. The Accuser still tired quickly and this obviously bothered the man and every so often Peter would look over to find the Kree worrying his bottom lip with his black teeth as he sat lost in thought. He’d shy away from casual contact, which was a bother, since Peter was all about the touchy feely, but he didn’t seem to mind curling around Peter at night pulling him close and breathing into the hair behind his ear. Initially it had been about staying warm but as the days passed the Ravager would automatically move to curl up with Kree at night, the steady breathing at his back and the large arms encircling making him feel safer than he had felt in a long time. Peter was sure it would freak him out if he dwelled on it but it seemed so natural that he decided to just enjoy it and go with the flow. As they settled into their comfortable and familiar routine slowly the days passed and the rattle in Ronan’s chest cleared as the man regained his strength under the watchful eye of his unknowing mate.

***  
On the second day of their arrival Peter had taken to making markings high up on the cave wall. Each night at sundown he would make another mark indicating the number of days that had passed since their arrival and according to Peter they had been trapped on the planet nearly a month. And not once had they tried to kill each other, Peter figured it was because Ronan couldn’t understand him. Even after a month Kraglin, who seemed to genuinely like Peter, would have tried to strangle him. The Kree took Peter’s unending chatter with a surprising amount of patience and had even started humming absently along with his mate when he sang one of his songs. It was on the first day of their second month that Peter wondered if Ronan had ever danced.

He had seemed confused at the thought of dancing when Peter had offered the option of a dance off but Peter wasn’t sure if that meant the Kree didn’t dance or if it had simply thrown the Accuser that much for a loop. Gamora didn’t dance so it wasn’t necessarily crazy to believe the Kree didn’t either. Ronan was working the skin from their latest kill when he looked up to see Peter standing before him, his precious box at his belt and holding out a hand. Ronan cocked his head in that way he did when he didn’t understand what Peter was doing. Peter just smiled and wiggled his hand at the Kree, after the second time of wiggling his fingers at Ronan; the Kree wiggled his fingers back. With a sigh, Peter grabbed his hand and pulled at it indicating the wanted Ronan to stand. Rolling his eyes Ronan pulled his hand back and went back to working the skin, when he heard Peter say his name in a whine. It made his soul soar as he heard his mate say his name so he looked back up innocently at his human, knowing full well that the man wanted him to stand. It was amazing how easy he could read the man without words but it was fun to rile him up. Full well because he knew that Peter was fully aware he was doing it on purpose. Blue eyes narrowed at him before reaching down and pulling at his arm with both of his hands, each of them knowing he had no hope of moving the Kree if he didn’t want to be moved.

Taking pity on his human Ronan put the skin aside and let himself be pulled up to his feet. Peter put on the ear pieces until he found the right song and then took them off motioning for Ronan to stoop so that he could place them on the Kree. Violet eyes watched them warily but permitted the movement, happy at the proximity it brought his human to him. He turned his head and caught a whiff of the man’s hair, and it made his toes tingle. He also noted that Peter shivered at the gesture and flushed under the beard now gracing his face. The bond had been progressing nicely and the spirits of the two men were becoming entwined, allowing them the ability to read one another without the need to speak. With the bond progressing and Ronan healing the human was becoming more and more alluring, Ronan had noticed the other man’s lingering gazes as well. He would catch the man watching him when he didn’t think Ronan could see the change in his breathing habits and widening of the man’s pupils obvious if someone was looking for them. The Ravager’s body reacting to his mate’s proximity, without his conscious thought, though the man had honor about him and did not openly ogle the Kree. In fact he seemed ashamed whenever his gaze would linger too long; quickly looking away and busying himself with other matters. Ronan had smelled the man’s lust several times after he had returned from being outdoors; the conundrum was how to proceed. He allowed the human to lead him in the dance as his mind wandered, relishing the nearness of his mate and the heady scents that filled his head.

A bond once finalized could never be broken except by death, which is why it was guarded so closely by the Kree. A bond could also be forced, though to do so was one of the highest offenses among his people. Ronan frowned as he moved automatically along with Peter; if he was honest with himself he had never thought he would be lucky enough to find a mate. He had never been even remotely attracted to any of his own kind before and certainly not to any of the other species he had seen. But has soon as he had seen Peter something had awakened deep within him; something that even his duty to his people and empire could not surpass. The question still remained, how could he tell the human what was going on between them. The man needed to be able to make a choice, to bond with Ronan or walk away and he wanted more than anything to bond with Peter. He turned his head and sniffed behind his mate’s ear again firmly planting his nose in the delicate area, causing the man to shiver and tilt his head so that Ronan could get a better angle. By doing so Peter was able to better bury his own nose against Ronan’s throat and breathe in the scent of the other male as well. He had slipped the headset around Ronan’s neck so that they could both hear the song as they stood pressed together swaying to the music as well as their own beat. When suddenly Peter stiffened and pulled away, blue eyes wide and scared. Immediately the Kree pulled his hands away allowing the human to move freely. With one last wild look Peter pulled away leaving his beloved tape player dangling from the headphones around Ronan’s neck and darted around and out the door into the night.  
Ronan gave him a few seconds as he calmed his own emotions, and gently removed the device before following the human out into the deep snow. The twin moons were full and illuminated the area around the cave causing it to glitter and shine, creating quite a beautiful site as he scanned the area for his wayward companion. He found him down and away a bit shivering in the cold. Instantly Ronan was happy had though to grab the man’s jacket before following him out. Making sure Peter heard him as he approached he draped the jacket across tense shoulders. A quiet “Thanks” filled the air, Ronan wasn’t familiar with the word but the sentiment flowed over the blooming link. With a nod he moved several feet away and looked out over the landscape. Suddenly and idea struck him and an evil smirk forming as he scooped up a rather large handful of snow and began packing it before stooping to quietly make several more.

Peter relaxed as he felt Ronan move away and off into the distance, what the hell had he been thinking of dancing with Ronan. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and then the Accuser had gone and done his sniffing thing and pulled him close tucking him against the larger frame and damn if Peter’s libido hadn’t kicked in. Peter had never really given any thought to who he was hooking up with in the past but this time it seemed different. Yondu promoted celibacy for the most part as it would refrain from dealing with crazy, and Peter had had his share of crazy over the years. But there was possessiveness about the gesture that made Peter’s toes curl and something deep within him respond with his own need to possess and mark. The two men moving together in the dance with far more ease than he had ever experienced before, as Peter found himself breathing just as deeply behind the Kree’s ear where the dark nearly blue black hair was growing in, suddenly the whole situation had hit him and he needed to get away. Never before had he wanted to possess anyone like he wanted to possess Ronan, and never before now had he wanted to belong like he wanted to belong to Ronan. Peter wanted to shout that this man was his and his alone and that he alone belonged to this man. The Kree were a traditional and fierce people, not known for their tolerance and acceptance of other cultures, suddenly and irrationally afraid of what the Kree might do if Peter continued his current course he pulled away eyes wide with fear as stood gazing up at the larger man, suddenly aware that if Ronan wanted he could easily crush him like a bug.

The Kree had gently removed his hands and made no movement toward Peter, his head cocked in that questioning way of his, a bewildered look coming over the handsome face. Shit Peter had it bad, how had he not realized what was happening? How could he have let this go so far? He needed to get out, the cave was filled with smoke and their combined scents, never had he been so in tuned with another person so deeply, but then when you spent twenty four seven with a person he supposed it was to be expected. He needed out, he needed air, some space and so like the upstanding man that he knew himself to be he ran straight out the door and away from the object of his desires, leaving the Kree standing behind him a serious look forming on his face.

Peter stood shivering in the snow as he heard Ronan approach behind him, tensing he braced himself for the blow he was sure would follow, only to be surprised as his jacket was draped gently over his shoulders. He glanced up at Ronan and thanked him as the Kree nodded. Not for the first time Peter wished that they could understand each other as he tucked his arms through the sleeves and breathed deeply trying to get the scent of the Kree out of his nose. It was five minutes later when Peter was smacked upside the head with a snowball; the remnants of the icy object sliding under his collar.

He turned to glare at the Kree who simply stood staring back with that innocent look on his face and a pile of snow balls formed at his feet. Blue eyes narrowed at the other man in challenge. Oh it was on, and like that all the angst that had been filling Peter’s thoughts mere moments before were washed away with the challenge that now stood before him. In an instant the innocent look on Ronan’s face was replaced with the same wicked smile he wore after he had caused Peter to jump a foot after scaring him to death in the holding cell. He knew it, the man had been doing it on purpose. The smile deepened in open challenge the moonlight glinting off the violet eyes causing them to shine in the low light. Like lightning Peter dropped to a crouch before packing his own snow and letting it fly, this was war.  
Both men were soon laughing happily as the onslaught continued, the Kree was an excellent aim with his own snowballs but he took too long in his execution and quikly he found that Peter had encroached upon his territory ending with an all-out assault as Peter tried to get the cold substance down the Kree’s shirt and pants. Soon the two men were wrestling and rolling around in the snow when Ronan maneuvered them in such a way that was Peter pinned beneath the warlord; both of their chests heaving and cheeks colored with cold and delight. Ronan loomed above him back lit by the full moons and Peter felt his breath catch, the inhumanness of the man pressed against him suddenly hit Peter, he looked in his element with the blue skin and bright eyes like Jack Frost or some other winter elf from stories of old but so solid and warm where their bodies were pressed together. Despite the cold Peter felt other parts of him swell with desire; only the slight widening of violet eyes telling the human that the other man had felt the change in him as well.

Peter immediately tried to get away as the Kree simply pushed back against him increasing their connection when Peter stopped suddenly his own eyes widening. The other man was just as excited as he was, more so if the look in his eyes was to go by, he simply stared back as he watched Ronan’s gaze drop down to his parted lips, his black tongue darting out to wet his own. Taking a deep breath Peter tossed caution to the wind and claimed the mouth above him in a deep kiss throwing his arms around the other male and pressing their bodies even more closely together. The Kree didn’t react at first, going frighteningly still and just as Peter had begun to fear he had made a grievous error the other man growled deep and low in his chest and proceeded to return the kiss practically devouring his mate in the process.

“Damn why hadn’t they been doing this all along.” Was the last coherent thought Peter had before every drop of blood in his brain rushed south ward.

***  


**Author's Note:**

> For Jessamygriffith
> 
> Staraccusemas 2015 - Prompt #8
> 
> 1\. Survival situation, H/C. Ronan and Peter are dumped into a situation where there are few resources and must work together to MacGyver their way to safety. 
> 
> 2\. Lost in Translation. Peter or Ronan’s universal translator breaks down, and they must find a way to communicate. (Possible scenarios - 1. Peter or Ronan is unexpectedly good at languages. 2. Though Ronan starts by disliking Peter, by the end he has learned some respect. 3. Ronan or Peter’s language is unexpectedly attractive sounding to teh other. 4. Established relationship, and they communicate with the language that goes beyond words, wink wink)
> 
> 3\. Ronan in MCU is quite short - for a Kree. Peter is surprised to learn this.
> 
> ****************  
> Merry Christmas my dear! As you can see this story has turned into a right epic despite my best efforts at taming it down. It was the plot bunnies, they broke free and well, fueled on Christmas cookies and hot chocolate they kind of took over. :) Its a WIP but I have figured out to get each of your prompt requests into the same story. Also welcome to some of my head cannons...oh so many for these two. :)
> 
> I've got more written but that was the best stopping point. Muwahahahah, anyway I hope you like it so far. There isn't a beta so all of the mistakes, well, I'm blaming the plot Bunnies. After all they aren't known for their typing skills. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas! - the_smiley_bandit aka mathchickie


End file.
